Maintenant que tu sais
by Manion-chan
Summary: Que se passerait-il si une voyante pouvait révéler la date et la conséquence de la mort? Comment réagiraient nos chers mafieux?
1. Chapter 1

Maintenant que tu sais…

Et si, en bon mafieux, on peut choisir la manière dont on va quitter sa famille. La date, la conséquence, l'heure, la durée de la souffrance, le lieu et encore d'autres paramètres. Et si cette chance pouvait être accordée aux malades atteints de maladies graves, de cancers,… Imaginez comme la vie serait belle.

A présent, imaginez que vous ne pouvez pas choisir mais que pour une somme, certes élevée, le voile qui vous cache votre mort se lève, que feriez-vous ?

La salle dans laquelle je vous accueille est fort chargée en objets divers mais est très confortable. Je garantis que tout ce qui est dit dans cette salle n'en sortira pas. Intéressé ?

Je vais vous dire ce que certains mafieux célèbres m'ont répondu lorsque je leur ai dévoilé ce que j'ai pu découvrir dans le futur. Pour certains, c'est la panique, pour d'autres, un simple haussement de sourcil.

Pensez ce que vous voulez sur ce que je vous dévoile mais je vous assure que c'est vrai. Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne me croiront pas mais je sais que d'autres en tiendront compte.

P.S . Je fais aussi les horoscopes, les futures relations de couple. Sur ce, à plus tard, votre voyant, Tsuki.


	2. Tsunayoshi Sawada

Tsunayoshi Sawada

_ Je poste aujourd'hui à la place de demain car j'ai une compétition de tir à l'arc donc je ne serai pas là de la journée (bon maintenant, vous savez ce que je ferai demain je sors *.*). Bonne lecture._

Un jeune homme d'une quinzaine d'années franchit la porte qui nous séparait. Le garçon, petit par rapport à la moyenne, dégageait peu d'assurance par rapport aux gens du milieu. Il avait de grands yeux bruns assortis à sa tignasse il émanait de lui une gentillesse étonnante, un peu de crainte mais aussi de la curiosité. Timidement, il s'assit en face de moi. Il se présenta sous le nom de Tsunayoshi Sawada, dixième parrain de la famille Vongola. Avec un sourire amusé, je lui ai demandé de tirer un jeton dans le plat proche de lui.

-C'est le numéro dix.

-Très bien, j'en prends compte. Quels services désires-tu ?

-C'est pour ma mort et savoir qui a des sentiments pour moi.

-Très bien. Je vais te tendre deux plats où il y a également des chiffres. Tu vas en tirer une dans chaque et tu les poseras saur les croix sur la table devant nous. Après, je te dirai le résultat et nous passerons au test suivant.

-D'accord.

Tsunayoshi prit son temps pour choisir ses numéros puis les posa où je lui avais demandé.

-N'aies pas peur, je vais perdre connaissance quelque temps pour te donner la conséquence de ta mort.

-Je ne suis plus trop sûr que je veuille savoir. Vos yeux deviennent rouges que se passe-t-il ?

-Attends, je reviens de suite.

Lorsque j'ai rouvert mes yeux bleus, j'avais la solution. Pour ce pauvre garçon, la mort serait courte.

-Tantôt, tu as tiré les chiffres 17 et 6 ils correspondent au jour et au mois de ta mort. Cette date est le 17 juin 2020. Tu iras à une réunion chez une famille ennemie avec deux hommes à toi. Rassure-toi, ce sera rapide mais un peu douloureux, trois ou quatre balles de révolver. A cause de ta mort, le monde de la mafia va sombrer. Je ne sais pas plus.

-Hiiiiiiii ! Je vais mourir comme ça ?

-Il semblerait.

-Je vais mourir, mourir. A vingt-cinq ans ?

-Pour savoir qui a des sentiments pour toi, il va falloir que je te drogue un peu pour pouvoir accéder à tes souvenirs.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ?

-Non, pas du tout. A présent, bois cette boisson devant toi et puis laisse-toi aller.

Le jeune homme fit ce que je lui avais demandé puis doucement, je me suis approchée de lui. Avec l'habitude, je peux affirmer que ce garçon est populaire. Le plus dur à présent est de plonger dans les souvenirs de mon client pour analyser les essences de ses connaissances et dès que j'en détecte une similaire à celle du garçon, je retiens le nom de la personne et tout ça dans un temps impartit.

De retour à la réalité, j'ai été étonnée de la quantité de personnes intéressées par le jeune Vongola. Ce dernier reprit connaissance un peu après que je sois revenue.

-Alors, est-ce que Kyoko-chan est intéressée ?

-Je vais te citer les prénoms.

-Les ?

-Il y a Kyoko, Haru, Kyôya, Mukuro, Dino, Xanxus et Belphégor. Par contre Xanxus, il hésite entre toi et un autre.

-Il n'y a presque que des garçons… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

-Désires-tu que je marque ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Oui je veux bien.

-Sur le temps que j'écris, tu peux préparer la somme de 1500€.

Le jeune ne regarda pas quitter l'argent ses mains, se contentant de prendre la feuille et de me saluer avant de sortir de la pièce blanc comme un linge.


	3. Hayato Gokudera

Hayato Gokudera

Je revenais d'une consultation de l'hôpital lorsque j'ai rencontré un garçon avec des cheveux argentés. Ce dernier me demanda si j'étais bien Tsuki je me suis contentée de sourire.

-C'est pour quoi ?

-J'aimerais savoir quelques informations concernant mon futur.

-Suis-moi, c'est à dix minutes d'ici quand on est à pied.

Ce garçon est aussi bavard qu'une porte de prison. Il semblait fort renfermé sur lui-même, c'est fort étonnant pour un Vongola gardien de la tempête en plus. Il n'a pas parlé sur le trajet jusque chez moi.

-Entre et pioche un numéro dans chacun des bols en les alignant. J'arrive juste le temps de ranger mon matériel.

A mon arrivée, tout était prêt pour que je puisse donner la date de mort du smockin' bomb. A mon étonnement, il a pêché les mêmes nombres que son boss à un chiffre près.

-As-tu choisi tes numéros ?

-Non, je sais très bien qu'on ne doit pas faire ça.

-Tu sais à quoi correspondent ces jetons je suppose ?

-A ma date de mort. Apparemment, c'est le 17 juin 2021.

-Veux-tu en savoir la cause ?

-Je veux bien.

Avec ce garçon, je n'ai eu aucun problème pour aller dans le futur et découvrir la cause de sa mort. De retour dans le présent, j'ai juste eu un sourire triste puis d'une voix blanche, je lui ai annoncé.

-Tu t'es pendu un an après la mort de ton boss.

-Si c'est comme ça, j'aimerais juste que vous me disiez juste une chose.

-Ca dépend de quoi.

-Pour les relations, j'aimerais savoir s l'abruti de base-baller s'intéresse à moi ou si je dois lâcher l'affaire.

-Pas de problème. Tu peux boire le verre qui est sur la table.

Sans protester, l'argenté but lentement son verre puis me regarda sans ciller. Je me suis rendue compte que la drogue faisait effet car les yeux perdirent leur si bel éclat. Je me suis donc plongée dans l'inconscient du garçon et ai vite trouvé la personne souhaitée elle dégageait la même fragrance de cigarettes italiennes mélangées à la menthe si caractéristique de mon client. Doucement, je me suis sentie repoussée et ai su que le garçon tentait de ne pas être violent pour me rejeter.

La réalité m'a accueillie doucement vraiment plus agréable que ces souvenirs. J'ai immédiatement recroisé ces yeux gris-vert si spéciaux. Ces derniers étaient remplis d'espoir en attente de ma réponse.

-Il a vraiment l'air très intéressé mais arrangez-vous maintenant.

-Combien je vois dois ?

-1500€ je suppose que tu veux le papier qui va avec ?

-Si c'est possible.

Après cette entrevue, Hayato Gokudera est reparti avec un grand sourire contrairement à quand il m'a croisé début d'après-midi.


	4. Kyôya Hibari

Kyôya Hibari

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je suis arrivée, à mon cabinet, un jeune homme attendait appuyé contre le mur. Grand, cheveux noirs, yeux bleu foncé et air sérieux au visage un parfait mafioso.

-Tu as deux minutes de retard herbivore. Il est 9h02.

-Je sais j'ai croisé quelqu'un en passant. Nous ne sommes pas pressés.

Sur le temps que je me prépare, tu peux m'attendre dans la salle d'attendre.

-Très bien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'ai appelé le garçon qui arriva sans un mot. Toujours sans mot dire, il s'assit et me regarda sans ciller. Ma première observation : ce garçon ne parle pas pour ne rien dire.

-Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?

-Le bébé m'a demandé de passer alors fais tout.

-D'accord.

Je lui ai tendu un bac pour qu'il pioche un numéro et, contrairement aux autres clients que j'ai pu avoir, il n'a même pas regardé ce qu'il faisait écrit sur le jeton et ne m'a même pas questionné. Vu qu'il ne paraissait pas intéressé, je lui ai juste tendu les deux plats suivants mais cette fois-ci, il me lança un regard ennuyé.

-Je fais pareil ?

-Oui, s'il te plaît.

Désintéressé, il tira ses deux chiffres puis les posa sur la table pour ensuite recroiser les bras sur son torse. Je ne pensais pas que des gans comme lui pouvaient venir demander leur avenir pas que cela me gêne, je serai quand même payée. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux chiffres sur la table avant de prendre la parole.

-La date de ta mort est le 25 octobre 2035. A présent, je vais aller à cette époque pour te donner la cause.

-Tes yeux ressemblent à celui de l'ananas herbivore.

-Possible.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, je me suis laissée entraîner dans mon futur. Dès que j'y suis arrivée, je n'ai su discerner qu'un trident ainsi qu'une paire de tonfas en ignorant les giclées de sang tout autour. J'ai jeté un coup d'œil à une montre pour apercevoir qu'il était 17 heures 02.

De retour dans mon présent, j'ai évité un tonfas venant de mon client.

-Tu pourrais répondre quand on te parle, herbivore.

-Je n'étais pas là, gamin.

-Je vais te mordre à mort.

Dans un soupir, j'ai activé la voie du septième enfer. Cette voie permet de contrôler le corps de mes adversaires et ce, quelle que soit leur volonté. Donc à présent, en plus d'avoir la mauvaise humeur, je supporte aussi l'aura meurtrière de mon client.

-Rends-moi mes mouvements, herbivore.

-Je n'arrive pas à voir distinctement la circonstance de ta mort les seules choses que je devine sont les taches de sang ainsi que les tonfas et un trident. C'est frustrant je dois dire.

-C'est plus qu'assez.

J'ai arrêté de contrôler le corps en face de moi pour lui tendre une boisson avec une faible quantité de drogue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a comme produit dedans ?

-C'est juste ma porte pour pénétrer dans ton inconscient pour la dernière chose que tu veux savoir.

Dès la fin de mes explications, le garçon avala son verre d'une traite puis ferma doucement les yeux. Une fois qu'il a été vraiment calme, je me suis introduite dans l'inconscient de ce client particulier. J'ai juste eu le temps de découvrir une personne car une barrière extérieure me repoussa j'ai tenté de passer à travers mais je me suis fait bloquer par des fleurs de lotus. Ces dernières me repoussèrent et juste avant de me faire jeter hors de l'inconscient de mon client, j'ai entendu un rire.

De retour à la réalité, un mal de tête sans nom m'envahit mais je n'avais pas le temps de me reprendre car des yeux bleus foncés me fixaient avec insistance.

-Alors ?

-J'ai pu voir une personne qui s'intéresse à toi c'est Dino Cavallone. Je n'ai pas pu voir plus car quelqu'un a posé une barrière avec un rire stupide du genre « Kufufu » avant de me jeter dehors.

-J'irai le mordre à mort.

-Voulez-vous que j'inscrive sur papier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Oui, je dois le rendre au bébé. Les 1500€ sont sur la table dépêche-toi, herbivore.

Il avait dit ça avec une voix ennuyée au possible.

-Puis-je savoir ton nom ?

-Kyôya Hibari.

Il est ensuite parti en emportant sa feuille et sa mauvaise humeur.


	5. Ryohei Sasagawa

Ryohei Sasagawa

En ce vendredi, il ne s'est rien passé. Pas de tueurs, pas de malades en tout cas, pour l'avant-midi. J'étais donc dan un fauteuil en train de lire un quelconque livre lorsque quelqu'un rentra en trombes dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Tsuki, je viens pour que tu me fasses une séance de voyance à l'EXTRÊME !

Il n'y avait pas plus clair comme demande. Tout en refermant mon livre, j'ai proposé au garçon de me suivre ce qu'il fit avec motivation.

-Je m'appelle Sasagawa Ryohei.

-D'accord, je vais te demander de pêcher un numéro puis de me le donner.

Evidemment, il regarda le chiffre avant de s'écrier : « C'est un chiffre EXTRÊME pour moi. » avant de me tendre le jeton. En jetant un œil sur le nombre, je l'ai placé sur la table avant de tendre les deux récipients suivants au garçon. Dans un soupir, j'ai ensuite rangé les jetons sur la table et ai expliqué ce qui allait se passer au garçon. Comme à chaque fois, mes yeux sont devenus rouges.

-C'est EXTRÊMEMENT bizarre, tes yeux deviennent rouges comme ceux de Mukuro à l'EXTRÊME !

Ce Ryohei commençait sérieusement à me donner la migraine alors, je me suis dépêchée d'aller voir son futur. Ce dernier était en très mauvaise posture : entouré d'hommes d'une famille adverse. Evidemment, ils étaient armés couteaux, matraques et drôles de boîtes carrées assez bizarres. Ce pauvre homme n'aura pas une mort heureuse car même si avant j'étais une tueuse à gages, je n'ai jamais fait subir ça à une de mes proies c'est simplement inhumain.

De retour à la réalité, je devais être toute blanche car Ryohei me demanda comment je me sentais.

-Ca peut aller. Plus important, je peux te dire que tu mourras un jour où il y a de la neige le premier janvier 2023. Ce ne sera pas très agréable.

-Est-ce que ça sera extrêmement solitaire comme mort ?

-Ca le sera, oui.

Il regarda ses poings un bon moment avant de me demander pour que je fasse ses futures relations. Avec un sourire rassurant, je lui ai tendu un chocolat chaud avec ma mystérieuse poudre. Peu de temps après l'avoir avalée, le garçon s'étira puis s'endormit de suite.

L'inconscient de ce type a un fonctionnement très simple ce qui m'a permis de trouver ce qui m'intéressait de suite. Contrairement à ce que je croyais, il n'était pas si populaire. Seuls deux filles et un garçon s'intéressaient à lui.

Ce type est vraiment à part il lui a fallu deux heures pour sortir de son sommeil. Sur ce temps, j'ai rédigé sa feuille et ai aussi achevé mon livre.

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? C'est extrêmement gênant de dormir chez les gens.

-Tu es venu me voir pour la voyance.

-Je me souviens.

-Il y a trois personnes qui s'intéressent à toi. Lussuria, Chrome et I-pin.

-Merci, c'est extrêmement gentil de votre part de m'avoir révélé mon futur à l'extrême. Je vous donne l'argent de suite.

Ryohei partit calmement après notre consultation. Il est toujours en état de choc à cause de l'annonce de sa mort c'est pour ça qu'à la fin, il ne criait plus autant. Je me demande ce qu'il va faire à présent.


	6. Takeshi Yamamoto

Takeshi Yamamoto

Une vieille dame me remercia encore en arrivant dans la salle d'attente. Là, j'ai croisé un sourire franc accompagné de magnifiques yeux noisette.

-Merci de m'avoir laissé passer avant vous, jeune homme.

-De rien, je suis en vacances puis vous aviez l'air pressée.

-Encore merci, bonne journée.

-A vous aussi.

Sans un mot, j'ai invité le garçon à rentrer et lui ai désigné son fauteuil. Il s'y assit sans hésitation et sans se séparer de son sourire chaleureux au moins avec un tel client, je suis sûre d'être à l'aise.

-Quelles informations désirez-vous ?

-Ah… Pas besoin de me vouvoyer, le gamin m'a demandé de passer pour faire la consultation complète mais j'aimerais juste savoir si je mourrai le sourire aux lèvres.

-Il n'y a pas de souci, je suppose que je dois te faire le papier à la fin ?

-Oui s'il vous plaît.

Avec un sourire similaire au sien, je lui ai tendu le paquet de jetons pour déterminer l'année de sa mort. Il piocha sans hésiter un pion puis regarda son numéro.

-Ha Ha, j'ai eu le numéro 11 il veut dire quoi ?

-C'est dans onze ans que tu passeras l'arme à gauche.

-J'ai encore le temps alors !

Il m'avait posé sa question et répondu sans perdre son sourire une seule seconde. Il n'avait même pas eu de choc et encore moins ses yeux vides. Avec une bonne humeur assez rare, je lui ai tendu les deux sacs suivants toujours avec son sourire chaleureux, il retira les deux chiffres puis comme la fois d'avant, le garçon tendit les deux jetons. J'ai placé ces deux derniers sur la table.

-La date de ta mort est le 6 juin 2021

-Ha ha… J'ai encore le temps de profiter de la vie alors.

C'est la première fois que j'entends ça de la part d'un de mes clients d'habitude, ils sont tous en train de se lamenter ou gardent un air neutre mais aucun n'a jamais souri de cette façon. Il n'y a rien à dire, la dixième génération de la famille Vongola est vraiment exceptionnelle. Dans un sourire, j'ai annoncé à ce garçon hors norme que j'allais faire un bond dans son futur. Il a juste acquiescé tout en s'appuyant contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Dès que je suis arrivée dans le futur, je me suis dit que la vie dans la mafia est vraiment cruelle. A chaque fois qu'un mafieux trouve le bonheur, il perd la vie. Cette fois, mon client se fera tuer par une de mes connaissances un assassinat parfait. En effet, Takeshi Yamamoto a poussé son compagnon dans une ruelle pour se glisser dans ses bras et l'embrasser. C'est à ce moment là que le tueur tira trois balles dans le dos de mon client. Cette scène ravivait une multitude de mes souvenirs douloureux dès que j'ai aperçu le sourire du mourant, je me suis dépêchée de retourner dans mon présent.

Apparemment, le garçon se rendit compte de mon état car il attendit que je me ressaisisse pour me poser sa question.

-Est-ce que j'avais le sourire aux lèvres ?

-Oui tu souriais toujours.

-C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir combien je dois ?

-750€. Je te fais le papier maintenant.

Avec un grand sourire, il me tendit l'argent, pris sa feuille puis se leva. Lorsqu'en le raccompagnant dans la salle d'attente, j'ai senti une forte odeur de cigarettes, un sourire en coin apparut au coin de mes lèvres. Gokudera Hayato attendait mon client assis dans un fauteuil confortable quand ils franchirent la porte, ils me saluèrent puis partirent main dans la main.


	7. Chrome Dokuro

Chrome Dokuro

_ Ma foi, je suis et en retard et j'ai la flemme. Je m'en excuse. De mon point de vue, ce chapitre est vraiment en dessous de la moyenne contrairement à ce que me disent mes amis (sont-ils objectifs ?). Chapitre court où il ne se passe pas grand-chose à part une toute petite transition dans l'histoire. Bonne lecture~_

Encore une journée passée à lire un quelconque livre car je n'ai pas eu de clients à part une jeune fille borgne. Etrangement, elle me rappelait un ami d'enfance un de ceux qu'on n'oublie pas et dont le sourire reste gravé les souvenirs. Elle s'était de suite présentée sous le nom de Dokuro Chrome et m'avait demandé pour que je lui annonce la date de sa mort ainsi que les personnes qui s'intéressaient à elle. Avec un sourire, je me suis remémorée cette séance.

La jeune fille s'est assise dans le fauteuil sans un bruit. Elle regardait ses genoux sans oser me regarder lorsque je lui tendis le sac, elle en retira un numéro et le posa sur la table à l'endroit prévu.

Nous avons continué notre entrevue dans un silence presque ininterrompu. La date de mort de ma cliente est le 29 février 2036. Une mort assez bizarre je dois dire tout se passait bien. Une promenade dans un parc d'Italie en compagnie de deux autres femmes : une châtain clair et une aux cheveux presque noirs. A un moment, Chrome tomba et son ventre se creusa. Après deux bonnes heures, son cœur cessa de battre. A part ses deux amies et un garçon blond, personne ne la pleure.

Lorsque je lui ai raconté, elle ne cilla pas. Comme si elle savait que ça allait se passer tôt au tard. Quand je lui ai tendu le verre contenant la drogue, elle a avalé le contenu sans poser de questions

Arrivée dans son monde, j'ai repéré une barrière faite de fleurs de lotus. Malgré celle-ci, j'ai pu m'enfoncer dans les souvenirs de ma cliente et découvrir qui essayait de se l'approprier le même garçon que dans son futur.

A la fin de notre entrevue, elle m'a demandé la feuille puis m'a donné les 1500€ de la voyance. Après m'avoir saluée, elle est partie sans dire un mot.

Avec un soupir ennuyé, j'ai refermé le livre que je venais d'chever et ai été le ranger dans ma bibliothèque annexe. Quand je suis revenue dans la salle où je fais mes consultations, j'y ai trouvé une lettre mise en évidence sur la table basse. Je l'ai ouverte dans un soupir les seuls mots qui y faisaient écrits étaient à l'encre rouge. « Libération de Rokudo Mukuro de la prison Vendicare demain à 14heures. »

Ainsi, celui qui avait mis des barrières était Mukuro. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai éclaté en sanglots.


	8. Mukuro Rokudo

Mukuro Rokudo

Je n'ai presque pas dormi de la nuit et pour cause, Mukuro allait sûrement venir. Durant mes consultations, je n'ai pas vraiment pu me concentrer et il m'est même arrivé de rester bloquée dans le futur à une ou deux reprises.

A 14h05, un garçon avec les cheveux bleu-noir et les yeux dépareillés est rentré dans la salle d'attente. Mukuro. Un sourire éclaira mes traits lorsque nos regards se sont croisés, une multitude de souvenirs afflua. Une salle d'expériences, des hommes sadiques, les autres enfants et les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas survécu, la balle de possession. Les sept enfers que j'ai traversés, l'angoisse de savoir ce qui va nous arriver puis le soulagement lorsque Mukuro les a tous tués.

-Kufufu~ Nostalgique petite Tsuki ?

-Toi pas peut-être. On n'est plus que quatre.

-Ken et Chikusa sont avec moi.

-Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Je t'ai déjà fait ce test au tout début la seule chose qui a pu changer sont tes futures relations mais tu fais tomber n'importe qui donc je ne vois pas l'utilité.

-Kufufu~Tu n'aimes pas le septième enfer ?

-Tu aimes les tiens ?

-Oya~Techniquement, c'est au client de poser les questions.

-Que désires-tu cher client ?

-Viens avec moi au château Vongola on pourra reprendre les bonnes habitudes.

-Je ne suis plus de la mafia.

-Kufufu~Mieux vaut d'entendre ça que d'être sourd. Refais-moi un peu mes relations.

Je me suis dirigée vers Mukuro et l'ai repoussé au fond de son fauteuil pour ensuite me diriger vers le mien. J'ai attendu que Mukuro rentre dans son monde pour passer dans ses souvenirs. Bien évidemment, la première personne que j'ai reconnue, c'était moi. Ensuite, il y avait une certaine M.M. et une multitude de femmes.

De retour à la réalité, j'ai rencontré des yeux rieurs ainsi qu'un visage amusé. « Qu'as-tu découvert d'intéressant dans mes souvenirs ? » M'interrogea mon ami.

-Un tas de filles qui ont partagé ton lit cheveux noirs, longs et yeux bleus. Il y a aussi une certaine M.M. Je n'ai pas compté mais je dois avouer que c'est plus facile lorsqu'il n'y a pas de fleurs de lotus qui barrent le chemin.

-Kufufu~ Je suis sûr que tu as oublié quelqu'un. Une fille qui a les cheveux de couleur noire avec les yeux d'un bleu perçant.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Le passé est le passé à présent, je découvre le futur des gens. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous sommes recherchés. Je ne veux plus rien à avoir faire pour la mafia.

-Je te promets protection et luxe si tu me suis. Nous rentrons au Japon fin du mois j'espère que d'ici là, tu auras changé d'avis.

En se levant, Mukuro posa 1500€ sur la table ainsi que son numéro de téléphone. Dès que je me suis retrouvée seule, je me suis enfermée dans ma bibliothèque et y a pris un livre quelconque.

Malgré toutes ces années, mon ami arrive toujours à me manipuler avec autant de facilité. Après tout, c'est notre sauveur.


	9. Byakuran & Tsuki

Byakuran & Tsuki

_Oui, je vis toujours. Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard mais je publie maintenant car je viens de retrouver mes manuscrits ainsi que mon courage -.- Pour celles (ceux) qui continueront cette fic, je vous informe qu'il vous faudra de la patiente pour la suite. Je modifie aussi les nouvelles dates nous ne sommes plus en 2010~ Sur ce, bonne lecture~_

Aujourd'hui, en rentrant chez moi, j'ai eu la bonne surprise de trouver un parfait inconnu endormi dans mon salon. Je l'ai détaillé pendant un instant puis ai pris mes armes au cas où. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais découvert l'endroit où j'habitais. L'intrus devait avoir le même âge que moi il portait un jeans et un t-shirt noir déchirés. Ses cheveux blancs étaient en pics et sous son œil gauche, il y avait un tatouage mauve. Après mon inspection, je suis partie chercher un verre d'eau et sans pitié, l'ai renversé sur mon invité surprise. Ce dernier se réveilla brutalement et tomba de mon canapé par la même occasion.

-Que fais-tu chez moi ?

-Je t'attendais.

-Et pourquoi ?

-Pour une séance de voyance ainsi que pour quelques prévisions pour mon futur. Accessoirement pour les relations aussi.

-Je ne reçois pas à domicile de toute façon, je n'ai pas ce qu'il faut ici.

-De simples numéros sont suffisants pour la date de la mort.

-Je sais. De toute façon, tu passeras prioritaire demain quand j'ouvrirai boutique rentre chez toi maintenant.

Sans dire un mot, le garçon déposa un kit de voyance sur la table qui nous séparait. Avec un sourire peu amical, il me tendit un sac de numéros et me proposa d'en piocher un dans chaque sac. Au début, je refusais jusqu'à ce qu'un révolver apparaisse. Toujours avec un grand sourire, le garçon m'annonça qu'il allait me lire mon avenir.

-Je m'appelle Byakuran, je possède les mêmes pouvoirs que toi. Tu ne trouves pas frustrant de ne pas pouvoir lire ton propre avenir alors que tu peux découvrir celui des autres ? Je le suis.

-Je n'ai aucune envie d'apprendre mon futur. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça fait.

-Pioche, ça vaut mieux pour toi je n'ai aucune gêne pour torturer les gens.

Avec un regard meurtrier, j'ai pioché trois numéros puis me suis levée pour aller me chercher un verre et une bouteille d'un alcool quelconque. A mon retour, Byakuran regarda les chiffres puis inscrivit la date de ma mort sur un papier pour remettre les jetons dans leur sac respectif.

-A ton tour maintenant, laisse-moi découvrir mon futur. Je suis tellement impatient.

Sans me préoccuper du garçon, je me suis vidée un verre puis l'ai bu d'une traite et ai eu un sourire en reconnaissant ce que je venais d'avaler : du batida de coco. Déjà un peu joyeuse, j'ai tendu les sacs à Byakuran. Ce dernier eut un instant d'hésitation puis piocha les jetons à son tour avec un regard ennuyé, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux numéros.

-Tu mourras le 13 juin 2027.

-Et toi le 13 novembre 2043 un vendredi si mes calculs sont bons.

-Je vais te donner la raison de ta mort tu peux ne pas essayer de me tuer ?

-Hn.

Le garçon ferma les yeux puis en les rouvrant, ces derniers prirent une couleur rouge. Je pense que si je ne m'y étais pas attendue, j'aurais été assez mal à l'aise c'est vrai que voir des yeux mauve pale passer au rouge sang est une chose peu commune. Sur le temps que Byakuran découvre mon futur, je me suis servie un nouveau verre et en ai bu une gorgée. J'ai ensuite attendu que le garçon ait fini de lire mon avenir pour pouvoir en finir rapidement de ce petit jeu stupide qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer. Pour ne rien arranger, mon téléphone vibra dans ma poche j'ai décroché avec un soupir d'exaspération. Mon interlocuteur commença d'abord par fredonner.

-Oya~ Je dérange ?

-Non, pour le moment je suis seule.

-Tu veux qu'on se fasse un resto, c'est moi qui invite.

-Je veux bien. Dans une heure chez moi ?

-Pas de problème. Tu n'as pas déménagé ?

-Non.

-A plus tard. Au fait, mets une tenue habillée.

J'ai raccroché avec un sourire aux lèvres chose assez rare. Peu de temps après, Byakuran se réveilla et commença à me dévoiler les conditions de ma mort. Apparemment, ce serait un assassinat. D'après les dires du garçon, je me promenais dans un parc accompagnée d'un petit garçon âgé de plus ou moins douze ans aux longs cheveux bleus noirs. Il parait qu'après la déflagration, le garçonnet m'appelait maman.

Après le résumé du type, j'ai balayé l'air de la main puis ai annoncé que je continuerais la séance le lendemain car j'avais un rendez-vous.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord, on n'a qu'à passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je peux alors te dire que l'enfant avec lequel tu te promenais était bien le tien et que le père est un certain Mukuro.

-A mon tour d'aller dans ton futur.

En disant cela, j'ai libéré mon pouvoir et ai plongé dans le futur du garçon en face de moi. Je suis arrivée dans une grande chambre où Byakuran dormait. Après un certain temps, sa respiration s'arrêta et lorsque j'ai recherché son pouls, celui-ci était inexistant. Je me suis ensuite laissée aspirer par mon présent pour ensuite tout raconter à l'incruste présent dans mon salon.

Je suis ensuite partie dans ma cuisine et suis revenue avec un verre rempli d'un liquide vert. Je l'ai tendu à Byakuran qui l'avala d'une traite avant de sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel. J'ai ensuite pu rentrer dans ses souvenirs et y voyager autant que je voulais pour trouver les personnes qui portaient la fragrance du garçon. Heureusement, je n'ai détecté que deux personnes.

De retour dans la réalité, j'ai réveillé l'intrus et lui ai cité les deux prénoms avant de lui réclamer la somme de 2500€.

-Alors comme ça, j'intéresse Sho-chan et Kikyo. Je vais les charrier maintenant. Merci de m'avoir révélé mon futur. Je te laisse 3000€ pour le dédommagement à la prochaine Tsuki.

J'ai mis le garçon à la porte et ai ensuite couru jusqu'à la salle de bains et ai mis couler la douche sur le temps que je me déshabillais. Je me suis lavée en dix minutes et à l'heure pile, j'étais prête. J'avais enfilé un tailleur gris pâle avec une chemise blanche et une cravate de la même couleur que ma veste. Une minute plus tard, j'ouvrais la porte à Mukuro qui me fit un large sourire.

-Kufufu~ Tu habites toujours dans cet hôtel.

-Oui, je n'ai pas vu l'utilité de changer.

-Tu as raison, tu viens ?

-Je te suis.

-C'est quand même dommage que tu n'aies pas mis de robe.

-Si tu le dis.

J'ai baissé les yeux lorsque la main de Mukuro saisit la mienne pour m'emmener dehors.


End file.
